1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ladder stands which are used by hunters, wildlife photographers, bird watchers or telephone linemen. More particularly, the present invention relates to ladder stands which are secured to upright columnar members such as trees, poles or the like, and which include one or more platforms.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional ladder stands commonly used by hunters and others generally comprise a ladder having at one end a horizontal seat or platform mounted perpendicular to the side rails of the ladder. In use, the ladder is extended, and leaned against the tree. The user climbs the ladder and sits on the upper platform, sometimes for an extended period of time waiting for a deer or other animals to show or, if used by telephone linemen, the linemen performs repairs from the platform.
A key disadvantage of such devices is their inherent instability. In particular, with conventional devices the ladder functions not only for climbing but also as a vertical support for the platform. In order to best support the platform, the ladder must be positioned perpendicular to the ground. This, however, is not the ideal position for climbing. Rather, it is best for climbing to position the ladder at a slight acute angle relative to the tree. To overcome the instability of conventional ladder stands, a strap or chain is manually wrapped around the tree trunk to secure the ladder or the platform to the tree. However, the chain or strap has been found ineffective in preventing the ladder from falling while being climbed, especially while the user is climbing the portion of the ladder above the chain and before the platform can be secured to the tree.
The need for stability is pressing during ascent due to the climber's shifting weight. More importantly, during descent, after spending many hours on the platform, the user may be cold and disoriented. When the upper platform chain is disconnected and the user begins climbing down, there is a real possibility that the platform will sway sufficiently to cause the user to fall.
According to the federal government's National Center for Health Statistics, falls from tree stands have become the leading cause of death among deer hunters. In a Georgia study of deer hunting accidents for the period 1986-1989, the majority of accidents involved tree stands. The study found that 75 percent of the falls resulted in severe injuries and that 25 percent resulted in death or permanent paralysis. It is believed that falls from ladder stands in particular contribute to a seizable proportion of these statistics.